Know Your Stars TMM Style
by Sapphire Angels Devil
Summary: Know Your Stars but in TMM Style. I have started all over agin with Ichigo as the first one, hope you still like! R&R rated T just to be on the safe side. All the mews are done and soon... the guys! The Pai chapter is up!
1. Ichigo

Hi and welcome to my first Tokyo Mew Mew story called Know You Stars! I don't own TMM or have anything to do with the real Know Your Stars from All That I am just going to use the idea so I give credit to everyone who owns it and a bit to me for thinking this up and typing. Okay but now first out is ICHIGO!!!

Ichigo sits in the chair unknowing of her destiny. This is going to be fun.

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Ichigo Momomiya…_

…_She loves to eat aliens_

What?! That is ridiculous I don't eat aliens I don't even like them and my favourite food is strawberries.

_Really that's not what Kish says._

What! What has he to do with this, who are you?

_Ichigo Momomiya…_

…_She has a love triangle with Kish and Ryou._

What did you say ¨she is blushing¨ I love Masaya he is my boyfriend.

_In your dreams._

_Ichigo Momomiya…_

…_She is a loser and she has no friends._

That is not true I am not a loser and I have a lot of friends.

_Really like who?_

Well Minto, Rettasue, Purin and Zakuro for a start.

_Are you sure?_

Yes of course am I sure that they are my friends' ¨grumbles¨ stupid announcer.

_Ichigo Momomiya…_

…_Kish is visiting her today_

What O.o Were? ¨looks around¨

_Ha ha ha ha loser._

I am not a loser, you are not a nice person

_So what are you going to do about it?_

_Now you know Ichigo Momomiya…_

…_The alien eating loser._

Where are you? Who told you these lies? I am not a loser and I don't have anything to do with Ryou and Kish! I don't even like them. And I don't eat aliens. Hello… hello! ¨Ichigo stands up and screams after the announcer who is me¨

So what do you think review and tell me. And I will get better and funnier the more of these I do. Well BYE!!! And don't forget to review.


	2. Minto

Oh reviews _dives in with her head first_ I love reviews. Thank you! And now my replies.

**Mew-Ashleigh **Thank you for loving it and I think my word for the week is uhm… does a evil laugh counts? Anyway thanks and I am almost done with the first chapters to everyone, I will do comebacks on them later. So don't leave me just because I will do the Kish chapter somewhere in the middle.

**Gumgumgirl** I have done more YAY!

**Rahksi Sister** Is this soon enough and yeah I agree only Ichigo ¨is also shaking her head sadly¨

**Mew BBerry** I will read your story just hang in there I am just a bit busy at the moment, I have some tests coming up this week ¨shivers¨ I hate tests.

**BlueDragonGirl1 **Gasp, you put me in your fav list. Yay, thank you and as you can see I am doing Minto now. Please enjoy this chapter, lol.

Well that was all now to the chapter meet…

…Minto Aizawa

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Minto Aizawa…_

…_she is a fruitcake_

Works with tea. ¨shrugs¨

_Okay…_

_Minto Aizawa…_

…_She is so stupid that she actually dips her head in a teacup every day._

That is a lie. I don't do that, I don't like you, you have no manners.

_Oh don't dip your head in the teacup just because of that. I only want sugar and milk in my tea not mint._

I told you I don't do that!

_Yeah sure._

_Minto Aizawa…_

…_she has fourteen toes._

No I don't have fourteen toes ¨she takes off her shoes and socks¨ See.

_See fourteen toes, just like I told you._

No it is only ten see one, two, three… ten look.

_Minto Aizawa…_

…_She has just learned how to count to ten._

What who gave you this ideas and who are you?

_Now you know Minto Aizawa…_

…_The fourteen toed fruitcake._

I can count higher than to ten and I am not a fruitcake and I don't have fourteen toes. You just lie to them. Hello come back here… I will get you, come back.

-

R&R Please!


	3. Retasu

Oh you guys like this story you really do. I am so happy! And I have got more reviews YAY! Oh and here are my replies to them.

**K.A.T Hiwatari **You guys came and looked at my TMM story to. Oh I really like you, you like all my stories except for my Sing Along Songs but I understand you I don't even like to read that kind of stories and now I am really surprised and confused how did I get the urge to do it. Well anyways thank you!

**Rahkshi Sister **My Kish chappie will come sometime after I have done all the Mew Mew's so you just have to wait a little while longer. And you would be surprised when I just became member I updated every single day and I updated all my stories at the same time. I think I had around 3 stories then, but I got into a authors block and my homework's needed to be done so now I am just updating when I can. But I still think I am pretty fast well at least on some stories.

**ShadedRogue** Yeah she got famous thrue All That, and thank you I hope everyone reading this thinks it's good to.

**BlueDragonGirl1** I did not know that either I thought that she had at least nineteen toes, lol and voila an update. And you guessed right Lettuce or as they call her in the manga my Retasu chapter is up now.

**Mew-Ashleigh** Thank you for loving it and I will do Kish soon I promise I just have to go thru all the Mew's first, wait I have already said that. And yeah Minto is fun to mess with.

**gumgumgirl**Here are the next one and thank you for putting me in your favs , you are making me so happy. And you did not have to wait for so long.

**Psuriko**The Nickflu? Is it contagious? Nah, just kidding and I don't know if I should we'll see what you think but its better if I am equally cruel. You should see my other chapters, lol.

**Hm **You think? Well I don't know about the original part but I am glad that you like it and I will be waiting for your reviews.

And now without further obstacles my chapter. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out.

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Retasu Midorikawa…_

…_She has a crush on Pie._

No I don't ¨blush¨.

_Retasu Midorikawa…_

…_She is so vain that she did not buy a bag because it did not match her eyes._

…

_(This is going to be hard)_

_Retasu Midorikawa…_

…_She is actually fused with an octopus._

No… I am not I am fused with a finless porpoise.

_Are you sure?_

Yes!

_But you had to think hard to know right?_

No.

_Please decide you can't just say that you aren't an octopus and then say that you are one._

What… Bbbut I did not say.

_Yes you did we have it one tape. Listen…_

Now all I have to do is put nail polish my last fourteenth toe and I can go out.

What was that about and?

_Ops wrong tape._

_Now you know Retasu Midorikawa…_

…_The octopus girl that has a crush on Pie._

I don't have a crush on Pie because I… I.

_No who is it then?_

¨Blush¨

_Just what I said_

I am not an octopus girl either. You are lying…

Well I know that THE VOICE usually don't talk in the end but I just had to add that in, I just had to. Well comments please.


	4. Purin

Hi and welcome back to Know Your Stars TMM Style. My answers to the reviews are going to be in the end but now just enjoy and review when you are done, okay. Just a little note on a word that I am using in this chapter. Nani means what? Or something similar.

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Purin Fuong…_

…_She says La Blah Ha after every sentence_.

Do I No Na Da?

_Purin Fuong…_

…_She stole a cake from the kitchen and it just happened to be Minto the fruitcake._

And it tasted well, Na No Da.

_You are not supposed to agree with me!_

Am I not, Na No Da?

_And stop doing that it's annoying_.

Nani? Na No Da.

_Gggrrrrr…_

_Purin Fuong…_

…_She has higer IQ than Taruto has._

Hey that is not true.

Tar Tar-kun! Na No Da.

Oooopps O.o

¨Purin is hugging Taruto a little bit to hard¨

You are my friend Tar Tar-kun, Na No Da. :3

Let go!

¨Sadly is Taruto getting away from Purins grip and teleports away as soon as he can¨

Don't go Tar tar-kun Na No Da.

_Well know you know Purin Fuong…_

…_The annoying fruitcake stealing girl that says La Blah Ha._

Yes they do, Na No Da :3

_That's it this was the last time you got to come over here to this show! _

Nani? No Na Do.

_Please take her away from me._

* * *

Well that was a surprise she got the announcer. I think I have to get a new one this one needs help. ¨Looks at the announcer when they drag him away to a room covered with white madras's¨. It is so hard to find good help these days, but now to my reviews…

**Gumgumgirl **Yes Retasu is Lettuce Japanese name it's the name they use in the manga, well at least here in Sweden. And Purin is the Japanese name for Pudding. It is not that hard to remember, don't you think? And thank you for loving the story, I am very proud over my crazy brain at the moment.

**BlueDragonGirl1** I am updating and to be honest but don't tell this to Minto I can use it to blackmail her but it was just something you can do with technology, I did that in my computer and gave it to my announcer but he forgot to use it. He is stupid anyways do anyone want me to sit in the chair? Kidding.

**Nibzo** Glad you like it and I am writing more right now you just have to wait. Wait that's hard and boring to wait, oh I get my own point okay I will try to hurry up.

**Tala'sgrl** I was starting to wonder when you would notice my story, glad you could make it. Do you really think so? I mean I don't spend too much time with this one I just write what comes into my mind. Yes I know I have a strange mind but I like it. And your wish is granted.

**Psuriko **Do you really think so? I had another Retasu version and it was a bit weirder but then I noticed that I was going to use almost the same joke in another one of these and had to take that away and what you got was the results. I have not seen that episode were the narrator gets creamed tell me about it.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Thank you and I am not upset or anything for not liking my SAS I don't like them either anymore. Well it's true and well thanks for liking my stories and I have like 3 tests coming up now (Tomorrow, Monday and Thursday) but I am going to try and finish my updates I am working on them and I have periods when I get things done really fast and I am almost in one of those so hang in there soon I think I will update much faster.

If you made it this far then all I want to say is review please and I take suggestions and ideas they are always welcome. Not needed at the moment but always welcome. I will give you credit if I use your idea. Oh and do you want me to use the English names on the Mew Mews I can change if it makes it easier for you to read. BYE!


	5. Zakuro

Hi! Well all I can say is here is the new chapter the answers to my reviews is in the end my Birthday is on Sunday and that Purin's last name is different depending on were you live. I have got two review telling me that her last name is wrong and all I can say in my defence is that I looked in my manga book to see the spelling and I took what it said is her last name. At least here in Sweden it is but if you want me to I can change it but please decide what is right Fong or Fon. And I can't decide witch one I should do next so make a suggestion if you want to read someone special I will update on my B-day sop you have till that to decide. But now to the chapter.

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Zakuro Fujiwara…_

… _She has no style_

Zakuro looks like she is on a mood to kill (Eeepp O.o)

And what do you know about style?

_I know that you don't have any._

_Zakuro Fujiwara…_

…_Is in fact a guy._

I am not! Do I look like a guy?

_Zakuro Fujiwara…_

…_She is father to a 13 year old child._

That is impossible do you know how young I had to be when I got him if that was true and I am not a male!

_Hey Zakuro! His mother called she said that it was your turn to change the diapers on him._

What! That is just disgusting I would not even want to meet that boy ¨shivers¨ 13 years old and still in diapers.

_You do need to have more time with your son it's your fault that he still wears them._

I don't have a son!

_Not according to his mother_.

You are lying, I don't have a son, and maybe it's your son that you don't want to talk about.

_You are just denying it._

_Now you know Zakuro Fujiwara…_

…_Who is going home to change diapers on his son._

I said that I am neither a male nor do I have a son are you deaf or something.

_Don't argue with me I am not the one who has a son that is still walking around wearing diapers._

I will get you for this.

_Nah na, na I don't hear you._

Do you hear me I will get you for this!

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha aha ha… ¨One year later¨ I would love to see her new outfit and thank you I am doing my best. ¨walks away laughing¨

**Psuriko** Well I have read many stories here and often are they ended with Purin saying Na No Da so what I know is that she says so I am just using it and thank you for wishing me a Happy Birthday some days before my Birthday. And I soooooooo want to see that episode. Well I guess I have to cirkel around my TV and chase away my brother, hum I think I need a bazooka for that.

**Mew Bberry** Well I was not sure how to spell Pai but I think I have seen that spelling here so I used that here in Sweden is his name spelled Paj, and that is just so wrong. And I am happy to review on other people's stories I love to make people happy I guess that's why I am here, lol. And as I said in the beginning ¨points up to what she has written¨ that is the spelling they use in the translation here so that was what I used but if you really want me to I can change that no problem. Well got to go.

**Mew-Asleigh** Thank you and I am updating see ¨points at the chapter¨ And Kish… WAKE UP!

Kish: Stupid author why did she and Mew-Ashleigh have to wake me up.

Me: You snore.

Kish: I am not,

Me: I think I am sending him back to you ¨takes a big box and puts the alien in to it¨

Kish: Hey let me out of here.

Me: Nah don't want to, hope you like your gift wrapped Kish. Oh wait I almost forgot his air holes. ¨Holds a big knife in her hand.

Kish: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! O.o

Me: He he, don't worry I won't hurt you much.

And then Kish faints.

Me: He is a sad being. ¨makes some air holes and then sends Kish to you true the author delivery service¨ Hope you like him ¨smiles¨

**Nibzo** Oh no you lost your F-drive… Wait what is an f-drive? Me and computers but I am glad that everything works again and I think I have heard that song and if I remember right I liked it toand I don't think his dreams is fulfilled he did not get Ichigo ¨waves a banner with the text Ichigo x Ryou or Ichigo x Kish just don't Ichigo x Masaya. Don't like that paring at all, I am growing to be a proud Masaya not liker. Tthanks!

**Keechi** Thank you for the hair band flavoured chapstick, don't know what it is but thanks a lot for it I love to get things, no material girl is coming to my mind aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! It's stuck in my head and I don't even know that song. And as I said ¨is humming due to the song in her head¨ that's the last name she has here in Sweden I took the maga and looked at the spelling so I blame that on the translators. Thanks.

**Rahksi Sister** Here is the next chapter and I think I did her a bit OOC but who cares it is still at least funny, or I sure hope so. And I am trying to update this as fast as I can because what I can see is that this is my readers favourite story it has the most of my reviews so I am just taking a wild guess on that. I thought that she had a crush on him but I was not sure so I used that, and thanks for liking my story.

**BlueDragonGirl1** I think so to but he should be fine in a couple of weeks it was not that bad. Well now I think I am going to visit him he have had visitors and they left some chocolate and don't worry I know that they are not poisoned, I have tested them on my brothers.

**Gumgumgirl** glad you like it and here is more.


	6. Ryou

Welcome back to a brand new chapter updated on my Birthday! Since I get presents I wanted to give you all one. Enjoy this chapter and review me when you are done.

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Ryou Shirogane…_

…_He has a crush on Purin._

I don't have a crush on Purin who are you?

_Like I would tell you that._

I don't have a crush on her.

_So you love her then._

No I did not say that.

_You just think so but I know the truth._

_Ryou Shirogane…_

…_Is in fact Francis the cat._

What no I am not that fat cat¨Ryou is getting red in his face¨

_What is the matter tomato face are you upset because you are a fat cat?_

I am not a fat cat and you know it who gave you these ideas?

_Ryou Shirogane…_

…_Has no life what so ever._

That is a lie I have a life.

_Yeah the life of a fat cat._

I am not the fat cat am I telling you!

_I don't believe you._

When I get my hands on you…

_Oh I am so scared… NOT! Muh hahahahhahahahahahahha… Ha!_

_Ryou Shirogane…_

…_He has just confessed his love to Purin_.

What I have not.

_Yes you did you just called her and said that you love her. Listen._

Na No Da you have come to Purins answering machine say your message after the beep and monkeys will rule the world Na No Da.

A voice can be heard and it sound similar to Ryou's voice just a bit more tired.

I love you Purin.

_See I told you._

O.o It was you who called me at 3 am and asked me what I would never say.

_Me? Never, why do you think so?_

You are not going to use the rest of what I said are you?

_I would never dream about that._

But coming into the studio are Purin and a very upset Keiichiro.

Na No Da Ryou-san loves Purin.

**Ryou what do you mean that my baking skills are like a three year old kid that pokes its nose!**

Oh no!

_Now you know Ryou Shirogane…_

…_Who is in fact Francis the fat cat and has a crush on Purin_.

That is not true. Ah help me¨Ryou is running away from his upset friend and Purin the monkey girl¨

**How can you say so Ryou?**

Were are you going Ryou-san Na No Da?

* * *

Me: Bad Ryou bad. Did your mother not warn you that you should not talk with strangers or wait his uhm oh… -U Sorry well anyways here is my chapter and Keiichiro should have warned him at least.

**BlueDragonGirl1 **Thanks and I did Ryou no more comment on witch I should do next because it is easy to guess.

**Mew-Asleigh** Thanks and thank you for the present, hope you liked your Kish and here is the update I promised.

**Nibzo** I got to check that out ¨Saph has a dreamy look on her face¨ Masaya falling down a building can it get better. And Hallelujah it still works. And thank you for thinking this was funny I hope you liked this chapter too.

**Gumgumgirl** What does ROFL mean? I don't know sorry and now did you see Ryou hope you liked.

**Keechi** Thanks for the puppy plushie I think I have ¨looks at her plushies¨ 15 puppy plushies now or something. I used to collect when I was younger and they are so cute. And here is more.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** I did not cheat, or did I? Well maybe I did not laugh all this year but I think I have laughed at least one fourth of my life so I am a very happy person. Well you can have the record back if you want to but I have proof that I have laughed several hours in a row so I can laugh for long. But Bye for now and Happy Birthday to me! Oh and to answer your question in Sing Along Songs Happy Birthday in Swedish is Grattis på födelsedagen! Or freely and wordily translated Congratulations on your Birthday. And happy is glad in Swedish so if we take it in the other way would Happy Birthday be Glad Födelsedag and we don't say that often. Okay now am I starting to getconfused but here is your answer now am I going to eat my cake or as we say here tårta, lol.

Well this was all for today now am I going to eat my cake and then I have to study to a test I have tomorrow, not that fun but I have to. Well See ya all and Review me and you will receive another chapter. BYE!


	7. Keiichiro

Thank you everybody so much for liking and reviewing on this story, I can't thank you all enough. But now a little message to avoid problems in the future, I am going to do the whole cast in TMM except for Blue Knight and Deep Blue mostly because I don't know a thing about how they would react (Live in Sweden and we are only in the fourth book here, that's why) and I am going to redo them when I have done the last on again so you will get another chapter with Ichigo, Minto and so on they are just not written yet. But now enough with that let us just get this show on the road.

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Keiichiro Akasaka…_

…_His feet's smells more than a dumpster._

No they don't I wash them every day, I have to be clean on the kitchen, and I did not get your name.

_You're strange_

No I am polite that is not the same thing

_Yeah whatever_

_Keiichiro Akasaka…_

…_Is a total slob._

I just told you that I have to be clean because I work in a kitchen.

_I don't think your costumers would want to know anything about your lucky cheese that is in your shoes._

There is no cheese in my shoes see for yourself ¨He takes of his shoes¨

_I see that you have pink toenails, oh wait some of them are purple was it hard do decide witch colour you wanted to use?_

What are you talking about my toenails are not pink or purple.

_That is just what you want people to believe._

_Keiichiro Akasaka…_

…_He is so boring that I have nothing more to say._

I am not boring.

_Zzzzzz… Huh sorry did you say anything I feel asleep because you are so boring._

I think I have to go back to my kitchen now.

_Whatch out so you don't drop your lucky cheese in the food._

I said that I don't have a lucky cheese.

_Now you know keiichiro Akasaka…_

…_¨snore¨ Zzzzzzzzzzz._

**

* * *

Rahkshi Sister** I don't think that you are unloyal to the story you just don't have the time to look if I have updated every single day. I know that I don't have the time to do so, but I do it anyways, lol. Thanks for wishing me a happy Birthday and here is the update and about Zakuro, yeah I think she needs to go and have some time with her son maybe take him to a soccer game or something. 

**Gumgumgirl** oh… so that is what it means well then I will really smile when I see someone write that in a review it is even better than lol. And Ryou how could you leave Ichigo for Purin?

Ryou: I did not do that I have said it to her and to you I did not do that.

Me: Just admit it and we will get of your case.

Ryou: NO!

Me: Fine then I have to call in the fangirls.

Ryou: What! O.o No… Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh¨Ryou runs away from the fangirls he thinks is waiting for him.

Me: He is just too easy.

**Psuriko** I have told you who that fat cat was so I don't think I have to do it again and thanks for reviewing.

**Mew-Ashleigh** I did not even know that it was Superbowl night or that it was his favourite sport. I will send you a sock so you can make him shut up, I can hear him all the way over the continent, maybe I can send one of Keiichiros cheese socks that would make him quiet, lol. And here is the update it will take a while longer before next I have a big chem. test on Thursday. I hate tests but enjoy your story and the smelly sock… No now I really have to laugh I can see you put it in kish's month, hahahahahhahahahahhahahahhaha…

**Hm** Thanks for the cookie and the good-ness.

**Lucky Lynn-chan** Thanks! And I have not seen you around before, welcome.

**BlueDragonGirl1** Of course but we have a cake in the freezer at the moment and it is calling on me so I am going to have a slice after this update. Thanks!

**Tala'sgrl **Thanks for the gift and the cookies I love them.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Oh you did not kill her O.o a miracle right before my eyes… Nah just joking but we have three extra letters here åä and ö so I can understand if you can't get the å right but you don't need it. Anything more you would want to know and oh I just remembered about the rat rabbit thing now you know how old I am did it surprise you? Well I am not acting like that, or at least I think I don't I am here right. You should check out what it says about the fire rabbit it explains more about me. Well see you around and thank you for all the reviews they make me so happy.

Okay that was all my reviews join this next update and please leave a review on your way out. BYE!


	8. Masaya

W00t I have got so many reviews on that last chapter and that makes me just so happy. But I have had my brothers and parents in front of the comp the whole week and my homework so I have not been able to update Gomen for that but here it is finally my Masaya chapter.

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Masaya Aoyama…_

…_He thinks that Mew Ichigo is in fact his teddy bear._

No she is not!

_No?_

No she is not my teddy bear.

_Really?_

Yeah she is my Barbie doll¨has a proud expression on his face¨ But don't tell her that.

_Uhm yeah sure_

_Masaya Aoyama…_

…_Love his plushies more than his own life_

No I don't.

_Hey Masaya your plushies is in the vacuum cleaner._

What? No my plushies. ¨runs to the vacuum cleaner that has in some mystic way appeared in the room.¨ I will save you Mew Ichigo!

_He is a real nut case._

_Masaya Aoyama…_

…_Is having a tea party and he did not even invite me._

¨Masaya comes back with Barbie Mew Ichigo and a little pink teacup in his hands¨

Oh sorry did you not get your invitation? I asked Mew Ichigo to post it.

_You mean that Barbie doll?_

Don't say that to her! She is very sensitive. ¨Hugs the doll¨ Schuss Mew Ichigo he don't know what he is talking about.

_So can I come to the tea party?_

Yeah sure.

_Now you know Masaya Aoyama…_

…_And we are having a tea party with Mew Ichigo the Barbie doll._

She is not a Barbie doll! And how much sugar do you want in your tea?

_Three bits please._

* * *

Me: Okay that was so weird -.- But now to my reviews.

**Cheesejsawesome** You really think so? O don't know witch chapter I like best but thanks for the reviews.

**Mew Blackie** Thanks for loving the story, and you can just create an account and only send in reviews from it then you will be able to give away signed reviews. Thank you for the review.

**Nibzo** Thanks and I will try.

**Dark Moon Sabbath** Thanks and I think those two is fun to.

**Konishie Kuzomukie** Okay I know this wsa not so soon but I have been blocked from the comp. Hope you still like, hai?

**Daisuke-fan-gurl** Thanks for luffing this I am doing my best.

**Psuriko** Yay 64 reviews!

**K.A.T Hiwatari **Leave me alone bastard. Well we have many words for that bastard bit but I think I could translate it to; Lämna mig ifred din jävel. Or something similar… You guessed that¨Drops her jaw to the ground¨ Meh I don't tend to be that old, or do I?

Kat: Saph has some age complex.

Me: In normal cases would I hit you but it is true, I don't want to grow up because everything is going so fast when you do so. And yeah there are no miracles, heh he…

**Mew-Asleigh** Your welcome. And yeah I am updating a bit late but it is an update.

**ShadedRouge** Thanks and it was a while, how is it going?

**Rahkshi Sister** Yeah I know the drill it gets like that here to except for the fact that my parents are nagging on me for not doing things like cleaning my room. ¨looks out over the mess¨ I think I need a bulldozer for this job…

**Gumgumgirl** I think this is yours ¨Is holding Ryou so he can't run away¨ I found him running away screaming that he was free at last, but now I will send him back. ¨insert very evil laugh here¨

**BlueDragonGirl1** Uhm yeah I wanted to update sooner but my family did not let me get to the comp. so yeah. But here it is hope you liked.

**Lucky Lynn-chan** I meant that you had not reviewed on my story before but that is okay I did say it vague. If you get a story up I will maybe check it out, it depends if I have the time, lots of homework you know.

Me: Don't forget to review on your way out! And yeah strange chapter.


	9. Kish

Just one thing before we start or wit two things, review please and I am not going to write more answer to the reviews and I am going to take away the ones I have been giving to you because they can deleted my story if I don't and none of us wants that, right? So they are gone but I still love to get reviews and if there is a really important question I will answer it. Well that was all enjoy the chapter because here is Kish. ¨Some random fangirls that has appeared is fainting¨. Well uhm hope you like. Hey girls wake up and review!

**

* * *

Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Kish the fangirls dream…_

…_Nah, na, na, na, naaa._

Hey what was that for and I did not know that I was the fangirls dream.

_Yeah you're their dream. If they dream nightmares._

Gggrrr.

_Kish the fangirls dream…_

_...His drawer is full off pink lingerie's._

What how did you know? Wait no I don't have that do I look like a girl.

_Well from here._

That's it!

_Sit down or I won't tell you a secret about Ichigo._

¨Kish stops and sits down in his chair again¨

_Better. And you don't have to get so mad it is hurting my feelings, and besides I did not tell them that you wears the lingerie's to._

What O.o I am so going to kill you! Where are you?

_Hey Kish the fangirls dream…_

…_Ichigo just called she wanted to date you._

What were? ¨Kish has totally forgot that he was upset¨

_She told me to say to you that she is waiting in her locker room. _

¨And faster than you can blink when you try to blink fast, he is gone. It goes five seconds and then…¨

**Kish! What the ¨Biip¨ are you doing in my locker room get out!**

Ah but kitten I did not know you knew that kind of words.

**Get out; ah don't you dare to touch that!** ¨A loud impact sound is heard and then is Kish back in the chair starring out with blank eyes¨

_So Kish did you enjoy your visit?_

She had just got out from the shower.

_Hey you're supposed to get upset she scratched you._

…

_Well ¨cough¨ know you know Kish the fangirls dream…_

…_who wears Ichigo's lingerie's._

O.o … I like showers.

_Oh shut up._

* * *

Me: Please don't kill me, for this chapter. Kish liked it. I think he has been starring into the wall in like an hour now. Well RR! 


	10. Taruto

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Taruto the short alien guy…_

…_He is having an affair with Kish behind Purins back._

What that is just disgusting. I am not gay! And I don't like that monkey girl!

_Oh… Sorry Purin_

What?

**Tartar-kun how could you, Na No Da**

Bu…but Purin

A muffled giggle can be heard and after a while it gets to a loud laugh.

_Ha hahahahahahaha see what did I tell you._

I don't like her!

**Tartar-kun how could you, Na No Da**

Wait did she not same that exactly the same before.

_No it's just what you think_

**Tartar-kun how could you, Na No Da**

You have that on tape!

_You don't have any proof on that._

_Taruto the short alien guy…_

…_He has a polkadot dres hidden in his closet_

What how did you? I mean you are lying.

_No I am not_

Yes you are

_Look over there!_

What?

_Ha ha psyched_

_Taruto the short alien guy…_

…_He is ¨RING¨ oh sorry wait a minuet._

_Hello? No I wanted a Hawaii pizza not a paprika._

What are you doing?

_Yeah and could you put some banana on it, Purin is coming over tonight._

What?

_Excuse me for a minuet. Can you stop screaming? I am trying to order lunch._

What, you are supposed top interview me not order food, and what was that about Purin?

_Ah ha… Yeah and could you make some pizza buns to, they are yummy._

I said what was that about Purin? And why are you still ordering?

_Yes and put it up on Taruto the short alien guy's account. _

What!

_Yes I know I owe you 1000000 dollars already but I have just got a visa card._

Are you pretending to be me?

Okay by. Know you know Taruto the short alien guy…

…He is paying my dinner on his own free will.

What! I am not going to pay that. How did you get my card and why are you just ignoring me? Hello!...

Me: Not my funniest but I am starting to get into one of those irritating authors block and I wanted to update so badly. I still hope you found this funny and I have been slow updating just because they have been deleting things for me and that blocks me a week at the time so I have had trouble to put up things. But hope you enjoyed and Review 'kay and oh one more thing I am going to answer reviews again next chapter. I wanted to do that to this but I thought it was more important to get this chapter up. BYE!


	11. Pai

Hi and welcome to this chapter. I hope you will like it and yay I have 100 reviews on this story. That is not bad. I am very happy thank you all who reviews, just thank you, but now to the scene and the scream.

* * *

**Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars... Know your stars...**

_Pai…_

…_he is queen over France_

That is impossible

_Parle vouze francaise her majesty_

Non and I am a he not a she.

_Did you woke up on the wrong side today your highness, or are you just upset over the king and his French fries._

What! ¨Pai gets really red in the face and curses in some strange language¨

_Pai the queen over France…_

…_he is on a diet._

I am not on a diet I am not fat.

_I don't know but the king said you had to lose some weight._

I said that I am not a she and I don't know the king.

_That is what he says about you to, you are just not the same woman he married._

I am not married! ¨Pai gets red in the face and you can see the vein¨

_Yeah sure pufffhhh, she needs to take her royal pils._

What did you say!

_Oh what's the matter are you going to cut my head of._

Great idea

_You have to catch me first your highness Mrs. Fatlowcalorieboimbinanutshellsmellinglikeatoiletjustused_ (Fat low calorie bomb in a nutshell smelling like a toilet just used)

What? ¨Pai thinks and understand after a while what the announcer has said¨ I am not that come back here!

…

Hello are you there?

…

I will get you.

_Beeep, beep, beep_

…?

_Hello you have reached the announcers I am not here leave a note if you want anything machine, also called a voiced mail. Please leave a message after the beep._

_Pai…_

…_French fries, french fries, french fries…!_

Wait till I get my hands on you.

_Now you know Pai her highness…_

…_and her little teacup._

What they don't know me. And you did not even mention a teacup. Where are you? I will get you one day. Come back coward!

* * *

That was today's chapter but I will give you new ones when I am done with them so I hope you will stick around. But now answer to my reviews. 

**Rahksi Sister** I know but I wanted to give something and yeah authors block is not fun at all but I blame mine on the school since when I know what to write and all that I have homework to do ¨heavy sigh¨ but chances for me to get stuck in the middle of one is pretty low. It is the beginning that is the hardest.

**Psuriko** Yeah odd and 10 dollar was so some people would be able to understand. And for the Kish chap. Yes I think Ichigo burnt them when she found out.

**Nibzo** Great you liked it and did the librarian get you? Some of them are really strickt but it is part of their job. Hope you liked this one to. And I have been looking at your homepage and left a note as you maybe can see.

**Dream-angel114** Thank you. And I will write more of these since they are not to hard to do. It is like my hobbie.

**Hm** Yeah I think I liked the Kish one better to but if it is funny it is good. And here is the update. Hope you enjoyed.

**BlueDragonGirl1** Yeah who knew that. Updated!

**Gumgumgirl** Thank you for thinking it were funny and do you want any pizza? I stole it from the announcer when Taruto tried to hit him with a piano. Don't ask trust me you don't want to know.


	12. Ichigo Again

Okay I am back and we are starting all over again, great huh? Well as you all know by now answers are last this is first and the story comes after the crazy lady has laughed but since she is on her vacation at the moment am I going to jump in for her. Ready? Muhahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha…

**

* * *

Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

"_Ichigo Momomiya … _

…_Taruto is her long lost baby brother"_

"What! Who gave you that idea? I don't have a long lost brother and if I had it would not be him"

"_Ichigo Momomiya …_

…_She uses a wig." _

"No I don't this is all natural hair" She pulls her hair "See, it wont fall of"

"_That just shows that you have glued it to your head"_

"What?"

"_Oh and by the way it is skew"_

"Oh wait till the day I get you"  
_"Yaddda, yadda, yaddda I don't hear you"_

"_Ichigo Momomiya …_

…_she won't admit it but she is in fact an alien from another galaxy."_

"Uhm, no I am not. Kish, Taruro and Pai are."

"_Yeah I know and you to."_

"No I am not!"

"_Say that to your baby brother he is going to be so disappointed."_

"I don't have a baby brother and if I would have one it would not be Taruto."

"_Ichigo Momomiya …_

…_Go to your room!"_

"What! I have not done anything."

"_You claim that you don't have a brother."_

"Yes because I don't have one!"

"_See. What did I say and your brother is very upset because of that so go to your room! Now!"_

Ichigo glares into the direction where thinks the announcer is in and then she sighs before she says. "Fine I'll go! And she walks out boiling mad."

"_Know you know Ichigo Momomiya …_

…_And her baby brother to."_

"I don't have a baby brother that is an alien!"

"_That is what she wants you to believe since she is planning to kill him."_

"What! Ichigo comes running back into the room. You are so lying! Wait till I get you then you will see stars and other galaxies! Hello!"

**

* * *

KishIchigo forever Thanks and here is more but if you like Kish x Ichigo stories may I then temp you with my story A Place In The Blue witch is all about that couple.**

**Gomennasai22** Hi Sorry22, lol could not resist sorry for that. But thanks for all the comments.

**Dark Element Sorceress** Thank you ¨bows¨ thank you both. Hope you liked this chapter to.

**Nibzo** Yeah cool and good that she did not caught you. But who listens to them anyway ¨cough¨ yeah I have been in an almost the same situation but it was a few years ago and I was actually ¨embarrassed¨ in a sort of Wicca period so we looked at those kind of things and they are not kid friendly so yeah. It was not my idea but I tricked my two friends that I really was a Wicca connected to water and that were great, lol. I was it in like two weeks so if you want more stories about it just tell me, I have tried a lot. And Yup I am a bit weird but you have already guessed that, right? Don't know why I wrote this… Never mind it is interesting.

**Polkadotterjc** Here is more, and good you liked yours Kish. ¨Smiles¨

**Michelle** Thanks!

**Lady Tetsu-Maru** Thanks!

**Dream-angel114** Nope I am not going to stop before I run out of ideas or reach more than 1000 reviews on this story, whatever comes first. But don't you dare stop review because of that, lol.

**Stick'ums** I am going to start all over again, see. And I won't leave you all, or at least I think so.

**Rahkshi Sister** ¨Trying not to smile to much while typing all this¨ I made you RPFL? Cool! And that is great I am so happy for you. And this is a little late update but I wanted to get one good idea and work with that and I have been busy with school and stuff.

**Mew Meron** Yup I reviewed you ¨smiles very brightly¨ I don't think it is cool to live in Sweden, cold maybe but not cool, lol. Nah just kidding but it must be more fun to live in the US. We have to wait on everything and that is boring sometimes.

**Gumgumgirl** He'll be back because I e-mailed him to you. But he would not stop complaining that it was impossible and that he did not have any room for his feats.

**Tala'sTwinSister** Thanks for the eleven cookies. I amj going to give you 111111111111 cookies ¨smiles¨.

**BlueDragonGirl1** I don't know it is a secret but I can ask my sources if they can dig it up till the next Pai chapter.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Yup that is his name. Lol fun review.


	13. Minto Again

Thank you all for sending in your reviews. It makes me happy that you still read this stuff, and if you have any ideas that you think would be fun to include just say them in a review and if I use anything from you am I going to dedicate that chapter to you. Geh quite long hope it wasn't to messy…  
But yeah if you understood good, thank you fro your reviews but now enjoy the next chapter.

**

* * *

Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Minto Aizawa…_

…_She is a Russian spy._

What? I am not a Russian spy.

_That is not what I have heard._

Really then what have you heard.

_You are a Russian spy working here under cover so you can steal all our marmalade. _

That is ridiculous!

_No, no you can use your own language I took a course in Russia when I heard of this so I would understand what you are talking about._

I am talking English. ENGLISH! Just like you.

_Hum… Sorry I didn't understand that can you take that in English please?_

But I did!

_Yeah sure._

_Minto Aizawa…_

…_She has a peanut head._

I don't have a peanut head. Look her it is a perfectly normal human head. Not a peanut.

_That is just because you wear a disguise to melt in here. For you is in fact a peanut headed Russian spy._

No I am not!

_Minto Aizawa…_

…_Do you have any marmalade?_

Why should I?

_Oh so you have not completed your mission yet. Say do you call it Mission Jampossible?_

I am not a spy. How many times do I have to say that?

_Don't know maybe when you learn that you are and admits it._

I am not a spy trying to steal all you jam, marmalade or whatever you call it!

_Yeah sure and do you want me to believe in Santa Clause to?_

_Know you know Minto Aizawa…_

… _The peanut headed jam stealing spy from Russia._

I am not from Russia, or a spy, or trying to steal your jam! Come down here! Hello! Hello…!

**

* * *

dream-angel114 Thanks. And here is the next one, hope you liked it to.**

**Nibzo** I would but I haven't seen that movie but if you work it out a bit or tell me what it is about, or if you want to write the chapter. Go ahead and tell me ¨smiles¨  
Thanks for thinking the chapter was awesome and I think I am the strangest one in my class, or at least among the stranges. Believe me my class is weird but they wont admit it like I do, lol. And yup the world would be so boring and we don't want that, right? So keep on with the weirdoness thingy well… I don't think that was an actual word but yeah you get it.

**Shyfox** Thanks friend ¨smiles¨ hope you like this one to.

**hm** Thanks and I am intending to keep on writing till I black out or my brain explodes. Whatever comes first, lol.

**Janea** Yup I will thanks for the review and for the credit, I am honoured.

**MewBlueberry55** This was not ASAP but it is an update and I have been kind of busy. But I hope you like.

**DarkPixxie** Well I dared to do that behind a wall to cover myself from the fangirls wrath. But I don't think he minded to much about that chapter actually ¨smiles inocently¨

**Rahksi Sister** Thanks for the comment and yeah that would be fun to see, think at it when they sit around the dinner table.  
Ichigo: Mom! Taruto stares at me.  
Taruto: I am not why would I ¨angel face¨ Mom I wouldn't do such thing. She is so childish.  
Ichigo: I am not!  
Tartuo: Yes you are!  
Ichigo: No!  
Taruto: Yes!  
And so on, lol. Or worse… Food fight!

**Gumgumgirl** I just want to borrow him for his chapter but I can take him ducktaped to the chair, lol. I still think I could make that work, and he won't be able to escape. And here is another chapter.

**BlueDragonGirl1** Yup. One time they said that… wait I can use that. Uhm no comment I just got a great idea.

**K.A.T Hiwatari** Thanks for the funny comment and all the comments on FAC.


	14. Retasu Again

Hi and welcome back to another chapter of Know Your Stars TMM Style! I am sorry for not updating earlier but inspiration and school was in the way so all I can say is I am really sorry. I have much at the moment but I will try to update at lest once a week at least. Donno how good this chapter is since I think this person is a hard one to get right but yeah I'll let you judge on that. Have fun!

**

* * *

Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

"_Retasu Midorikawa…"_

"…_she is not who she thinks she is."_

"What? ¨blushes¨ of course I am."

"_No because you are…"_

"What?"

"…_my mother"_

"Oh my God" O.o

"_Mommy!"_

"That isn't true"

"_What is it mom don't you like me anymore ¨sob¨."_

"I don't think anyone here like you… oh Gomen nasai!"

"_Wéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé! I hate you mom."_

"Oh my…"

_¨Sob, sob¨ "Retasu Midorikawa…"_

"…_she coulors her hair blue"_

"Uhm…" ¨looks at a bit of her hair and just shakes her head¨

"_That's my mom"_

"I'm not…"

"_Retasu Midorikawa…"_

"…_My dad is Masaya"_

"What?"

"**Retasu!"**

"Ichigo-chan…?"

"**How could you?"**

"I haven't done anything"

"**You won't get away!"**

"Ichigo-chan!"

"_Now you know Retasu Midorikawa…"_

"…_my mom."_

"**Retasu I won't forgive you for this."**

"He, he, help!"

**

* * *

Rahkshi Sister I think you told me but thanks I love to hear it. Geh… didn't know you sent her then eh… I'll help you get a new identity for her so she can steal the marmalade ¨evil laugh¨ thanks for the comment.**

**OspreyAnimeG** Thanks! I liked that one to or ells I wouldn't had put it up, Ichigo go go! Lol

**Mew Letta** I guess you have by now ¨smiles¨ good but I strongly suggest you hide that profile since they deleted one of my stories for starting it with a profile so yeah, just a tip I think is good to share with you. Good luck!

**mew lemon** thanks and well I knew he was a girl, I mean boy so I didn't write that since it is a common joke but I'll maybe will bring something similar up in his chapter I mean who knows. And here is more hope you like this one to.

**rikacreator** thanks and sorry I never did a Deep Blue chapter since I didn't know anything about his reactions about things at all, another country just on book five here. But when I do I'll be sure to do one for him for you to read. And the Pai chapter well you just have to wait since I do them in a special order. Isn't it fun to be evil ¨looks at Ichigo hunting Retasu for what the announcer said¨ lol, wonder what happens if she catches her?

**gumgumgirl** Sure I'll let you know ¨evil laugh¨ Well I didn't know since we are so behind here but yeah I am going to be so overdramatic I can when I can since I am the one that writes what he says and does so he is my puppet, muhahahahhahahahhaha… thanks for commenting.

**MewMewRaspberry** Thanks

**animegirl8291992** I will and thanks for commenting

**Nibzo** Thanks I will and you are so welcome to bring up stuff, who knows I might use it. Thanks for commenting and bringing stuff with you!

**BlueDragonGirl1** It sure does, I knew it didn't you? I mean come on it was so obvious that she was plotting to steal it, lol.


	15. Purin Again

Hiya and now another update and I know about the fact that in some countires they don't spell Purina aka Puddings last name like that but they do here so well deal with it ¨shrughs¨ donno about this chapter but well I let you judge on that ¨smiles¨ review when your done 'kay.

* * *

**Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Purin Fuong…_

…_oh no she is back again!_

What? Na no da, where does the voice come from? ¨Purin climbes on the walls to find the voice¨

_No!_

**Get a grip!**

Who said that Na no da?

**Oh just a birdie Purin**

Oh…

**Now do your job!**

_Gulp, yes boss…_

_Purin Fuong…_

…_she likes to eat smelly socks._

With syrup, na no da!

_Ehh uhm…_

_Purin Fuong…_

…_She is in fact an alien herself._

I am! Na no da! Cool I can fly, weeeeeeeeeee! ¨Purin runs around the room trying to fly¨ look at me Tar-tarkun! I am an alien to.

_Why did I agree to do this?_

Nani?

_Purin Fuong…_

…_She has a scholarship from a really expensive school._

Na no Purin is smart now give me tip!

_I can't work under this conditions ahhhh! ¨All you hear next is a loud bang and a thud before another voice appears as speaker¨_

**Now you know Purin Fuong…**

…**She is ruining me by scaring away and sending all my announcers to get mental help.**

Hi hi hi… ¨Purin laughs and smiles¨ Your welcome

* * *

Ehhh.. Another one to the house without doors but I seriously think he was pathetic ¨looks at the dozen men that are carrying him out¨ so well I guess I am seeking after a new employee again. ¨sweat drop¨ but now answer to my reviews

**aku-san** Here is the update I donno if it is so fun as they use to be but well, here it is at least.

**Rahkshi Sister** Me to gah. ¨makes a funny face after saying that¨ I know how it is like but I am going to try harder but school comes first ¨glares at her homework¨ I want to burn them but I know it wont help they just comes back again. And here is the update hope you liked.

**mew lemon** Thanks and here is more.

**MewKagami** Ouch falling from a chair hurts, are you okay? Lol, thanks for liking it so much I am doing my best, or at least I think I am O.o Maybe I can do better? Oh scary thought actually… Yeah but I hope you liked this chapter to and if your going to fall of the chair here use this helmet designed after the team falling from a cliff with the design laughing people falling from a cliff. I don't know where they got the idea… wait I know ¨snapps fingers¨ It must be the ones that wants to help Masaya when the ones that don't like him tosses him from that mentioned cliff after they told him a joke. Maybe he has his Ichigo Barbie with him then to? Lol

**Ukari-chan** Thank you thank you ¨bows for an invisible public¨ Remember take a deep breath ¨takes a deep breath¨ so now you can laugh some more, just don't laugh till you get blue in the face because if you turns blur then call after your favourite bishie and then you can get red instead, lol. Or something.. okay not that fun but yeah please survive ¨falls on her knees¨ I need more reviewers that laughs so please stay alive you are all important for me. ¨looks around¨ Are they gone now? ¨well then¨ I'll go party! ¨Saph dances away making the ones reading this wonder who that maniac really is¨

**Mew Kyo** I think I have heard about them but go ahead, I don't mind as long as you don't do one for TMM without asking. I don't own this idea so go ahead I won't stop you. And I am sorry to say that Purin has made another announcer go koko, we pray for him… NOT! Ha now I just have to find another one the best would be if he could handle Purin ¨sweat drop¨ I seem to have that as one big problem, don't you think?

**Mew Devi** Thank you, you really think so? I wasn't so sure but if you say so then I have to trust you on that. And yeah just for fun as always. And ones again thank you ¨bows before walking away to answer the next review¨

**Dream-angel114** Thank you and well I know it is short some times but if I made them like ten pages long then I would run out of idea soon and my announcers would probably quit and maybe some of my reviewers would die by laughing to hard… Okay the last one was a wish more or less I don't want them to die just laugh but yeah you know what I mean right? And here is the update.

**BlueDragonGirl1** I know! I couldn't believe it first myself he wasn't supposed to say that O.o And I hope not ¨looks at the room the announcer is trapped in¨ And I don't know if the know the narrator chappie would be a great idea since I think Ichigo will strangle him and Masaya and… Maybe it is a good idea after all ¨grins evilly¨

Don't forget to review!


	16. Zakuro Again

Hi and welcome back to another one of these. I guess long time no see but I have been extremely busy with school and stuff I am just so happy that it is over soon ¨jumps around dances because of the happiness then she remember something¨ Oh no I still have some more tests to go… Well okay but here is the chapter I actually don't have to write but does anyways.

**

* * *

Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars…**

_Zakuro Fujiwara…_

…_I thought you moved to Spain_

Why should I have? ¨Zakuro says glaring¨

_Oh nothing I just thought you had some problems with the police._

What!

_Well it is stolen money there in the bag next to you, right?_

No it isn't ¨Zakuro says angrily not even looking at the bag¨

_Really?_

Yes…

_Open it then_

No

_Okay then we can let the police open it for you_

What are you implying? ¨Zakuro says sitting on the chair with on leg over the other¨

_Go get her guys!_

**¨Five policemen walks in and takes the bag next to Zakuro¨**

**It was as you said this is stolen money ¨Policeman 1¨**

**Should we arrest her then ¨Policeman 2¨**

¨Zakro glares¨ That is not even mine…

**I think you need to follow us downtown miss ¨Policeman 5¨**

_See I told you. Zakuro Fujiwara…_

…_She thinks I am the hottest guy living_

¨Zakuro doesn't react since she is busy talking with the police¨

Hello…? I said… Ah forget it

So then this isn't your bag then? ¨Policeman 3¨

No…

Okay, sorry for bothering you then Miss ¨Policeman 4 says and walks out with the rest of them¨

Where was I? Oh yes… _Zakuro Fujiwara…_

…_She just tricked the police_

No I told the truth.

_I don't believe you_

…

_Now you know Zakuro Fujiwara…_

…_She has a huge record at the police_

¨Zakuro just glares before she walks away¨

_See you in jail!_

I will not visit you…

_Hey that was my line…_

**

* * *

Rahkshi Sister You go do that, I think he will like some visitors. And bring a photo off Purin with you and you will see him do a funny trick. Yay throw a party for that! Am I invited? I wanna go party. Lol, And yes ¨raises fists¨ School is almost over now! We made it, we made it! We survived!**

**MewKagami** Its okay you don't have to review as soon as this gets up you make me happy by just reviewing. And good about your thick skull now you can fall of chair all you want.

**Ukari-chan** Well you know taste is different from one person to another and the fact that they isn't as long is just my time isn't enough and if I wrote to much in one it would be hard to do really many chapters in the end, I would run out of ideas and if I do I think you will hear me scream. That would be horrible… Thank God it hasn't happened yet.

**Dark Moon Sabbath** It is fun. And I am glad people think so since it would be weird to se Purin all serious and that. But again thanks for thinking it was fun.

**Random person** Really…? Well then I can tell you that he is locked in because of what Purin did to him so don't worry, lol. And why do you hate the voice? I mean he is a snob some times and he has to take a shower but it is not too much wrong with him.

**OspreyAnimeG** Okay thanks here is the update

**Mew Lemon** Thanks for thinking so :3

**gumgumgirl** Good luck with Inuyasha then. And thanks ¨bows¨ I do my best.

**ficfac3484** Thanks

**purpledragongirl** No don't die stay alive! Lol And I will don't worry about that.

**BlueDragonGirl1** I don't know I just know that she says that some times. I never asked actually. But it is fun to write ¨smiles¨ Thanks for the laugh, lol.

And remember I like reviews a lot ¨smiles¨ review and BYE! Hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	17. Ryou Again

Hi I am back after a thunderstorm that killed my comp and the internet. Not fun at all but here is the chapter you have been waiting on for a really long time now so I hoper you all will like it and remember to R&R.

**

* * *

Know your stars… Know your stars… know your stars… know your stars…**

_Ryou Shirogane…_

…_He smell with his ears…_

That is impossible

_Really?_

Yes

_How come you can do it then?_

I can't it is impossible!

_That's not what you said._

Its what I have been saying the whole time

_Nuh hu…_

Yes

_Oh so you admit it then_

What?

_That you can smell with your ears, do you have any problem with your nose or something?_

What do you mean with that?

_Well you seem to be having trouble hearing_

I don't listen with my nose!

_That's not what I have been told…_

_Ryou Shirogane…_

…_he is not here…_

Yes I am sitting in this chair, see.

_Who said that?_

I did

_Who?_

This is ridicoulus.

_Well if no one is here then…_ A chewing sound can be heard and Ryou is looking a bit annoyed.

Why did I ever come back to this show?

**Because you love me Nah no da!** (A/N Do you remember the first Ryou chapter :p)

Purin! What are you doing here?

**Keeping you company.** She hugs Ryou and he gets a bit blue in the face from the lack of oxygen.

_Now you know Ryou Shirogane… _

…_who isn't here._

I am here!

_Wait who said that?_

I did!

_Who?_

Wait till I get my hands on you…

**

* * *

Mew Orange Nope Ryou I am following the same order as I had before. You have to wait a bit on the Kish one.**

**Natalie-san** Thank you! And well I did know that since I have done that research myself. And if you would want to know is Taruto called Tartelett here in Sweden and Kish is called Quiche.

**Sandy** Thank you I don't read that version but I am happy that you think my version is fun to.

**Ukari-chan** Thanks and yes that would be horrible! And well I hope I won't get writers block or more thunderstorms that destroys everything for me again.

**Mew Lemon** Thanks and well you had to wait but it wasn't my fault. But now its here at least and I hope you enjoy it.

**Rahkshi Sister** Yeah that is weird. I think she has to but who knows maybe she can work it out in some way :p Oh my God summer school! I don't think I would survive that. And I am sorry for this late update but it wasn't my fault it was the thunder storm but I am going to try and compensate it by updating almost everyday for a while. I wish you the best of luck with everything, and hope you'll survive school.

**Nibzo** No way not fair they are not supposed to do like that. Thanks and I don't know if I could lower the ration it's not that much inappropriate stuff and I think younger can survive this. What do you think?

**dream-angel114** I am not sure about that actually… with money maybe, lol. Yeah they are hard to find because they are talking to each other and it was hard to find one willing to endure a show with Purin :3 And I think two maybe three announcers I don't know I have to go back and count them again.

**Evenstar02** Thanks and I didn't know it until my sources dug it up… Maybe we have to do the next one with her in prison, what do you think:p

**OspreyAnimeG** Thanks and well a bit delayed but here is the update at least.

**BlueDragonGirl1** Yeah and that annoyed him a bit but I think he will survive… till he meets Purin that is :p I don't know what to do with that girl, lol.

**hm** Thanks ¨smiles¨

**KishIchigo Forever** Well abit delayed but here is the update I hope you liked it.


	18. Keiichiro Again

Hi everyone! Sorry for a late update again but I have been busy, so without any further ado here is the next episode with my announcer that no matter what he tells you is supposed to obey orders and Keiichiro!

* * *

Keiichiro sits alone in the room with light shining at him when the intro starts."**Know your stars… Know your stars… ****Know your stars… Know your stars… "**_Ah who cares this is anyways know your morons."_

"Huh?"

"_Keiichiro Akasaka…"_

"Yes"

"_Let me finish! _…_He's a bird that's going to fly to Antarctica."_

"No I'm not a bird, I am a human, and I am not going anywhere. What I know at least."

"_You have wings so you're a bird."_

"Where do you see the wings?"

"_There"_

"Where?"

"_Right there! Can't you see them?"_

"_Keiichiro Akasaka…"_

"…_He likes to mimic people."_

"No I don't"

"_No I don't"_

"Now you're mimicking me"

"_Now you're mimicking me"_

"See"

"_See"_

"Aren't you supposed to say facts about me?"

"_Aren't you supposed to say facts about me?"_

"LikeKeiichiro Akasaka…"

"_Like Keiichiro Akasaka…"_

" … He's an excellent chef"

"… _He's not an excellent chef"_

"Now you said something ells"

"_Now you said something ells"_

"You are stupid"

"_Yes you are"_

"What?"

"_Now you know Keiichiro Akasaka…"_

"…_The mimicking moron."_

That's a lie I am not a moron and I don't mimic people.

_That's a lie I am not a moron and I don't mimic people._

Just stop it…

_Just stop it…_

* * *

Well hope you all liked now have a nice day and review! Please…

**Nibzo** Well I think I could lower it anyways ¨shrugs¨ I was just asking for an opinion that's all. I am happy that you liked the chapter, and I hope you will laugh and like this one to.

**Rahkshi Sister** ¨Duu duuu duuu duuuuuummmmm….¨ Yes she is. Lol, I can't wait till she captures him. You wouldn't even be able to imagine 2 weeks with no comp that works normal and no internet. I am having a hard time to get back into it again and that sadly includes all updates on all my stories but I am trying. I think I can may be in a authors block to… that or its just because its summer :p Have a nice on BTW.

**Spaceman Spiff** Thanks man, thanks ¨evil laugh followed by a thunderstorm¨ Oh no my comp! nah just joking :p thanks for the review.

**ArikaPhantomess** Well I have never counted them but a lot is maybe a too weak word. And well I did upset Keiichiro a little bit but hey everyone gets that when someone mimic's them! At least all the people I know. Hope you liked.

**Kara Kong** Thank you, its going to be hard to live up to that chapter again but I am going to try, thanks for the review.

**dream-angel114** Thank you I'm doing my best, and yah that is maybe a record. Or at least some kind of miracle since Purin was in it :p

**Shina Xhou** Thanks and well the Kisshu one will be up soon. I just have to write it first.

**Strawberryriceball** That's ok, thanks for the review.

**BlueDragonGirl1** Lol yeah maybe that would get rid of him… But she will maybe drag Ryou down with her. Thanks.

**mew raven and mew cherry** Thank you both and well a bit late but here is the next chapter, hope you liked.

**Me moi jk je ich** Cool name you got. Thanks for the comment and I know what you mean with a bed calling for you, it usually happens when you get tired and its late. Hope you liked this chapter to.


	19. Masaya Again

Hi and welcome back to another chapter with Know Your Stars TMM Style. I am sorry for not having updated in a really long time but it is summer and I have been busy but to make that sort off up to all of you is this going to be a bit longer then a ordinary chapter so read and enjoy and then look forward to the next one witch is going to be with Kish or the Blue Knight I haven't made up my mind on that yet. R&R

**

* * *

Know your stars… Know your stars… know your stars… know your stars… know your stars…**

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_His name means pink bunny in Russia"_

"No it don't like Aoyama means blue mountain in Japanese and I don't think it means pink" bunny in Russia."

"_But you aren't sure…"_

"What? "

"_Because if you're not sure then you don't know so you don't know if I am right on this one."_

"I think I am more then sure that that is a lie."

"_Really?"_

"Yes…"

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_He thinks he is cute"_

"What?" Masaya blushes and squirms in the chair.

"_Oh so it is true then"_

"What no wait…"

"_Loser, loser, loser…"_

"Hey I am no loser! Come down here and say that right in my face."

"_No it is so big it scares me!"_

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_He stuffs his underwear with pink bunnies to remind him about his name."_

"What? No I don't! I am not even sure how to fit one in there."

"_So you have thought about it before then."_

"What no! You just made me think about it now."

"_Yeah sure"_

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_He is a pinkfreack"_

"Why do are you lying?"

"_I'm not lying I am telling the truth I mean all your clothes are pink and your rooms walls to."_

"…Are you sure you haven't mixed me up with Ichigo or someone ells that like pink?"

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_He has a pet panda named Lulu the Land mover"_

"Nooo but I do have a dog"

"_You are just hiding your dog's secret identity."_

"What!"

"_Don't worry Pink Bunny the FBI will get the panda sooner or later"_

"What are you talking about? And my name is not Pink Bunny!"

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_He likes to put light bulbs between his toes."_

"No I don't!"

"That is not what I have heard."

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_He can make the light bulbs to glow by doing that"_

"No I can't that is impossible."

"_Really?"_

"Yes!"

"_How come you can do it then?"_

"Well… Wait I can't do it."

"_Why did you have to think to figure that out then?"_

"I can't do such thing with a light bulb it is impossible for a human being!"

"_So you admit it then."_

"Huh?"

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_He is not a human being in fact he is a pink bunny"_

"Will you stop with all that about pink bunnies! I am not a pink bunny and my name doesn't mean that either."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes."

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_He is sure…"_

"Yes I am."

"…_That he can fly…"_

"Huh what are you saying?"

"…_By using his magical flying hippos with pink tutus."_

"No I can't and why is it hippos this time I thought you would say bunnies."

"_Ok then sorry."_

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_He flies using his magical pink bunnies with purple tutus."_

"_There happy now?"_

"No!"

"_I heard a yes…"_

"I said no can't you speak English?"

"_Huh? What did you say I can't speak English?"_

"But that is what you are doing now."

"_No I am not"_

"Yes you are."

"_No I am not and hey guess what."_

"What?"

"_Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_He eats fingernails"_

"No I don't!"

"_Oh I am sorry"_

"Thank you."

"_It was toenails not fingernails."_

"What?"

"_Now you know Masaya Aoyama…"_

"…_The pink bunny that eats toenails and that has a crush on Retasu."_

"No that is not true and why did you say that about Retasu you haven't even mentioned her until now! Why did I agree to do this! Hello! Can someone call my agent! Hello…!"

* * *

I hope you liked this I am sorry for not updating in a really long time chapter with Masaya. It is waaaayyyy longer then any off my other chapters and I hope you all liked it, I will come back with the next chapter when I can find my notes on what to say there it got the be somewhere in my room and since I just cleaned it I can't find it so well hope you liked and now the search is on!

**Mew Roxy** No I don't think your in that position to do that much since I am guessing that we don't even live in the same country, lol but see I am not dead I updated. I have just been really, really busy but as you can see I made this chapter really long so you will maybe forgive me for taking the time. And I agree with your random opinions, have a nice day!

**Rahkshi Sister** Yeah but it is hard and at the moment it is more like a brothers block since they block the computer for me so I have some trouble to even get here -.- but yeah I will try and when I get the energy to do something I will update again. And well I haven't been dragged all around Sweden but I have been busy moving and then a friend that I actually got here on ff came to visit me from Portugal so I have been busy to but the worst is that… that… School starts again for me the 17 August! Wish me luck so I don't die out of boredom the very first day.

**OspreyAnimeG** Thanks and here is the really delayed update hope you liked.

**Nibzo** Thank you, thank you, lol I hope you like this chapter to.

**Dark Moon Sabbath** Thanks and well as you maybe know it is soon time for another Kish one now, but at the moment I hope you like this one till I get that one done.

**The Spiked Dragon** Thanks for the ideas if I use them I will write a thank you to ¨insert right name here¨ in the beginning so I'll be thinking about it. Oh and Thank you for the review me loves to get reviews, lol.

**Ukari-chan** Thank you and well I can't pity with them since I have to be cruel at all costs all though I some times get reviews that say please be nice to that and that character since they are my fav and all that. But as you may have noticed I can't and well it wouldn't be fun if I didn't piss them off at some point :p and as you said ¨laughs¨ it is all for a good cause… to make other people laugh. Anyways thank you for the review!

**Cristallo** Yeah I know the initial is SAD and that is the opposite of what I am when I do these kinds of things, so that is why I use all my other nic's and oh no now I am starting to ramble. Anyways thank you for the review and yes I will do Kish and soon to and yes I will try to do a third round and do the monkey girl again, in fact I am already searching for a replacement announcer since I can just feel that she will scare one away again :p hope you liked this chapter to! Ps. I am from Sweden so English is not my native language either so I am sorry for my bad English to Ds.

**dream-angel114** Yeah I know and that makes me happy but you should see the number of hits I got if you really want to get confused. If everyone leaved a review I would have almost the double by now… OMG this is sounding like bragging witch I am not doing, gomen if it sounds like that ¨bows¨ anyways here is the delayed chapter I hope you like this one to and have a nice rest of the summer time thingy... Oh and yeah I actually got a bit confused to, to who was talking but don't tell anyone :p

**Alyson May** Thank you and well a bit delayed but here is more.

**Mew Robena** Thank you so much for all the reviews I loved to read them :p and yay! Let's all sing to celebrate a new update! Hi ho and a bottle of Rom! Who knows not me who knows not you who knows yeah that's right nobody knows :p nah I am just kidding… don't on me like that I am not drunk :p but again thank you for the reviews I loved to read them.

**mew raven and mew cherry** Yeah I did understand that actually believe it or not! And thank you for the fun review. And yeah its nothing wrong with being a individual I am one or ells I wouldn't write this at all so I think I would like to thank all the individuals out there may the force be with you :p but yeah thanks again!

**hm** Yeah I know how long has it been up by now? Well I don't know but thank you for the review and I will at least try to do so.

**spaceman Spiff **Yes it is a big Cheese! Wow I think it is a building or something, lol. And well I am not a man either I am the opposite of that :p and thank you for the review I am doing my best to entertain you all.


	20. Blue Knight

Hi again! I am sorry I know I said I was going to update a few days ago but stuff that made me busy got in the way, like starting school again witch I am sure most of you haven't done yet, why do Sweden have to start a month earlier then the rest of the world! And then are my parents selling puppies and I am helping them with that I have also got homework from school we are moving and other Yadda yadda stuff is happening all around me. I am sorry for the really weirdness that is in this chapter and hope that I you all like this chapter even if it is a bit weird I can admit that, but now ENJOY!

* * *

In some strange way has the Blue Knight come to the show and is sitting in the chair tied down while the intro starts.

**Know your stars… Know your stars… know your stars… know your stars… know your stars…**

"_The Blue Knight…"_

"…_He stole Kish's pink PJ"_

The Blue Knight glares "Why would I do that?"

"_Because it reminds you of Ichigo"_

"I was born to protect Ichigo, where is she?"

"_Yeaaahhhh… sure"_

"_The Blue Knight…"_

"…_He wears a Barbie doll head on top of his shoulders"_

"No I don't"

"_Yes you do"_

"I don't have anything on my shoulders"

"_So you admit it then"_

"Admit what?"

"_That you don't have a brain since you said that you don't have anything on your shoulders"_

"I didn't say that" He glares and has a really serious look on his face.

"_The Blue Knight…"_

"…_He is in fact a green frog with orange streaks from the planet of Utah"_

"I am not that"

"_Then what is you?"_

"I am…"

"_The Blue Knight…"_

"…_He is a girl he even has a dress and all _

"I am no girl, you didn't let me finish the sentence… where is Ichigo? You said she would be here. And you just said I was a frog, make up your mind."

"_You are a girl frog, and kind of cute to."_

"What?"

"_The Blue Knight…"_

"…_So girl… do you want to date me?"_

"NO! I am here to protect Ichigo"

"_Would you if Ichigo didn't exist any more?"_

"The blue knight glares "No…"

"_To bad for her"_

"What?"

"_The Blue Knight…"_

"…_She is my girlfriend"_

"I am neither a girl nor your girlfriend"

"_Oh baby why did you have to hurt me?" _

"What are you talking about? Now where is Ichigo?"

"_The Blue Knight…"_

"…_He wears only lipstick since eyeshade makes his eyes so dark"_

"I don't wear that!"

"_Oh yes you do"_

"No!"

"_Come on I have seen you put it on just admit it Darling"_

"Stop with all the name callings"

"_Okay honey"_

The blue knight squirms in his seat but he can't get away since someone (Note: Yeah sure blame me the authoress I did it Ok happy? Now just go back to the story I am not that interesting)

"_The Blue Knight…"_

"…_He has three different sizes of lingerie's in his locker." _

"No I don't"

"_Or was it five different sugar pie"_

"Get me out of here. I gotta go save Ichigo!"

"_Really from what?"_

"This madness!"

"_What madness, where is he I have been looking for the little fellow"_

"Ichigo!"

"_Now you know The blue Knight…_

"… _My pretty in pink girlfriend with different lingerie's"_

"I don't have that! Ichigo!"

* * *

Eeehhhhh… yeaaahhhh… I admit the weirdness that has become a trademark of all this but this was almost to weird even for me O.o Well whatever I have updated and I still hope that you got a few laughs from all of this. Over and out!

**Super Lucky Tiki Charm** Thank you and well hope you like this chapter to.

**Daydreaming FanGirl** Thank you I am happy that you like it so much, this chapter is weird…. Seriously but I hope you still like it.

**Rahkshi Sister** Thank you did you really think so? And I have the same problem but I have three younger brothers that is blocking the comp to on top off all that -.- And well thank you for wishing me luck but I think I have been lost in years already so it came a bit to late :p Anyways again thank you for your review and have a nice what is it two more weeks of the summer? Well whatever I hope you can get a comp and no author block during that time. Good luck with everything!

**Kikii Ember** Thank you, thank you here is more.

Hi **a too lazy bum to sign in…** :p so you are the ghost of the X-mas past huh? Well… can you see what I get in presents this year then to:p Thank you for the review KAT it was fun.

**E** did I? Where?... Ah whatever those things happens I can live with a mistake or two. Thank you for liking the story and thinking it was funny and good, I get happy when people like what I write although some ones probably want to kill me for taking so long time to update :S Well anyways hope you liked this chapter to.

**Crystaline-Crimson** Well sorry for being so late but if you read the stuff in the beginning you know why and are ready because Kish is the next one. He knows that so I have taken out everybody on patrol to find him. I think he is hiding in the woods.

**Kara Kong** Yeah me too… what do you say should I take someone to do a insider job on that :p lol Thank you for the review.

**The Spiked Dragon** Thank you and I was planning on doing Deep Blue this round as I did The Blue Knight… that guy has serious issues but whatever I may use something similar to your idea… We'll see but he wont like me when I am done with letting my announcer say all the things that will probably piss him off… fun! Thank you for the interview!

**Nibzo** Oh yeah sorry I totally forgot that line. And he so deserves it that's why I did it and who doesn't like to see Masays squirm in misery and be in vain while we talk about all his pain… And hidden secrets… I think he is a bit afraid of Pink bunnies to but he wont tell anyone about it :p I will dig something more up when it is his time again.

**Mew Robena** Well I do they are fun… or its maybe I who have a strange humour but whatever it was fun and who doesn't like to mock with Masaya? If everyone did we could save the world because everybody would be laughing together at the stupid pink bunny that no one really likes :p We could save the world in no time, lol. But buddy try to cut down on the rum :P It's not good for you, here take some chocolate instead. And thank you for the review and hope you will give me many more before I retire. And that will hopefully never happen.


	21. Kish Again

Hiya! Sorry for not posting anything in a while but I have been really busy and so on, but here is the next chapter at least and I don't know if it is any good but I still hope you guys will like it. Oh and it's a poll in the end that you are free to say what you think in. Its in the bottom on the page.

* * *

In some strange way am I getting them all to the show and what is weird is that I make them come again. But anyways Kish is sitting in a chair in the middle of the room when the intro starts.

**Know your stars… Know your stars… know your stars… know your stars… know your stars…**

"_Kish with no last name…"_

"…_he sleeps with a potato in his bed"_

"I don't sleep with a potato"

"_No it's more like mashed potato when the night is over"_

"What!"

"_You always move around so much in your sleep didn't you know that?"_

"What's going on? Are you watching me when I sleep?"

"_No I get reports from your fangirls"_

"That's crazy talk"

"_No it's the truth"_

"I need to get a better lock"

"_That won't help you"_

"What?"

"_Kish the potato sleeper…"_

"…_is in fact spinach"_

"No I am not spinach"

"_How do you explain your hair then, spinach?"_

"What, green is a normal hair colour."

"_For vegetables yeah"_

"_Kish the spinach…"_

"…_is getting eaten by hungry rabbits right now"_

"What?" Looks around "No I am not there isn't even any rabbits here."

"_Kish the eaten…"_

"…_how is it to be in a rabbit's belly?"_

"I told you I am not in a rabbit I am not getting eaten"

"_That is what you think"_

"_Kish the rabbit food…"_

"…_wants to win the battle against the potatoes when he gets out"_

"What battle?"

"_The long battle that potatoes and spinach has fought for many years now, you should know about it since you are a spinach"_

"I am not a damn vegetable, where do you get your information?"

"_Kish the spinach warrior…"_

"…_has just found out how he can get out from the rabbit"_

"Okay… that is disgusting! What are you thinking your maniac!"

"_I am thinking what I get paid for to think but don't worry you will probably get out from the rabbit any second now"_

"…and people think I am weird"

"_They don't think they know it"_

"_Now you know Kish…"_

"…_the legendary spinach warrior that's fighting potatoes."_

"Your lying that's not true! How do you get your info? Where do my fans get into my room? Why haven't I noticed it? Hello, answer me!"

* * *

Donno if you liked this or not I am stressed out and was a bit bored when I wrote this but whatever R&R if you want.

**spider fairy** Lol I like that chapter to I donno what I was thinking when I wrote it and its great that your cusin liked it to… hope you find all the pieces of her when she cracked up so she is a whole person again :p just kidding. I might use your ideas so thank you for them and no I wont do Berri or Ringo since I don't know anything about them at the moment I have just completed my TMM collection and the Al la mode stories wont come out till the end of this month… I think it was then but anyways maybe if I get more info about them and last… Thank you for reviewing!

**creonix fire** I have answered so no more comments on this one but its always fun when someone likes what you do.

**Ukari-chan** Thank you ¨bows¨ I do my best and well I donno if he deserved it or more ¨evil grin¨ And I will try to keep it up as long as possible.

**Kara Kong** I know what you mean I actually don't have time to do this stuff at the moment but its fun that you like it. And madness is this stories middle name together with randomness.

**Rhankshi Sister** Lol, well sorry that it took so long for me to update and school is the one to blame for that. But I will try and I hope that you liked this chapter to.

**smiley134679** Thank you and I like them to othervise I wouldn't write them… I just think I will join your laugh, hahhahahahha… :p

**Nibzo** Lol, don't laugh so loud that we can hear you here in Sweden… we would wonder what it was :p just kidding so you think that the voice and him will live happily ever after then? Lol

**hm** It sure was… but Oh so fun:p

**NNNNN** I donno about that you have to ask Kish in that case… I don't think he swings that way but I might use something like that in my story it depends.

**Kisshukun909** You do realise that it was the Deep Blue chapter that you review can you do one with him? Or did you miss that? Sorry U just found it strange that's all.

**ill tell you later…** you haven't told me who you are yet you know. And well one thing cant fit everyone and I knew from the start that I might didn't have the right knowledge to write this story but I did it anyways and it's supposed to be bizarre and weird that's the whole point.

**dream-angel114** Yup :) and at the moment I have even more 268 actually and I love all of them. And thank you for liking this and I like the Masaya ones to you know. Wonder if he uses the Ichigo Barbie dolls as voodoo dolls:p

**red fox chick** Ok… I think most of them are fun but if I get a good idea about it I could write a Purin story that is like this… Oh I know how would yoou like a story called Purin's babysitter? Shortly Purin gets babysitters and drives them nuts with stuff she says and does how do you like that idea?

**Spaceman Spiff** I'll help you! ¨evil laugh¨

**elmozakuro** And as I say very often thank you I do my best.

**Super Lucky Tiki** Charm Updated after such a long time and well he is a bimbo not a Barbie :p ohh… ¨sees a pissed off Blue knight with a sword walking against her¨ I think I gotta run, ciao! ¨runs for her life to another comment room¨

**Mew Robena** Lol, I seriously likes your reviews they are fun ¨laughs¨ and well it depends on the kind of pizza some are giraffes like Ryou said and others are like penguins and stuff… oh we gotta go and help Batman save Gotham City the penguins are lose! We can only defeat them using a rod and the Chocolate rom, so try and get it away from Ryou and I go call Superman so we can borrow his tights. :p

**Niirososhi** Thank you and updated a bit late but still updated.

**Nabi-san** heard of this one? OMFGROFLMPOFO :p just invented it is: Oh My fucking God Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Pants On Fire Off :p lol  
And thanks for liking it.

**BlueDragonGirl1** I think he is a male ¨looks at the announcer with a strange look¨  
Anouncer: What? ¨backs away¨  
Me: Are you a guy or a girl?  
Announcer now with a really red face¨: Can't you see that?  
Me: Actually… nope  
Announcer: I'm a guy!  
Me: Really ¨looks at him from top to toe¨ I'm not sure… I think someone need to check that up  
Announcer: No way ¨runs away¨  
Me: Yup he is a guy a girl would have stayed and argued, a guy runs away or fight with their fists. Lol, anything more you wanna know we can snoop around in his room to see more :p

**Ms. Starry-eyed** Poor you here have a lollipop and some chocolate and this new chappie. Watch out for the tests! They are hiding in the darkness ready to attack you ¨looks around herself with a worried look on her face¨ I have two that's been stalking me and they will attack soon O.o :p lol j/k but I do have tests coming up -.-

**AnimeMew** Okay here is the update has the head stopped spinning yet or should I get someone to screw it back for you :p just kidding thanks for liking weirdness I do to.

**Millie Foster** Maybe ¨thinks¨ I have thought about it… I know I end this chapter with a poll about it!

* * *

Poll:  
Okay here is comes do you think that I should make pair interviews with the cast in TMM if you think so then say what pairs you would prefer and if enough people think so I do them when I am done with this single round. Say your suggestions now and I will have a new poll about it in the end of the next chapter.

R&R!


	22. Taruto Again

Hello everyone. Nice to be back, it has been kinda hectic for me and now when school is back I am fully booked till week 7 but I think I will manage… hopefully :s  
Anyways here is the next chapter of this fanfic that I have written I own da rights for that but I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just my lame jokes and my crappy announcer.  
Announcer: Hey!  
Ok then let's get this show on the road… so we can run over it :p

* * *

No one knows how but Taruto is back in the chair. Tied down by some chains so he won't escape but that is what they say at least for his own safety. He sits there annoyed trying to think out a way to get from here to where the announcer is when the intro starts.

**Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars…**

"_Taruto…"_

"…_He eats the squirrels under the couch…"_

"I don't do that! And besides there are no squirrels living under any couch."

"_How do you know that? Have you checked?"_

"No!"

"_But to know there aren't any squirrels you have to look, right?"_

"No you don't Pai says that the squirrels doesn't live under couches. They live in trees."

"_And why would Pai tell you that?"_

"Kish had some problems with them and wanted to make sure where they was so he could avoid them"

"_So you store them under the couch to scare him then"_

"_Taruto…"_

"…_When he don't eat the squirrels he brushes his fangs with them"_

Taruto glares. "And why did you get that messed up idea?"

"_I read it in your diary"_

"What?"

"_Taruto…"_

"…_He is the squirrel King"_

"No I am not."

"_Just admit it, your royal body guards are waiting outside to take you to their couch when you're done here"_

"Where do you get your information?"

"_E bay"_

"What?"

"_And I also got a new couch from there." The announcer starts to whisper "Britney Spears has been sitting on it."_

Taruto rolls his eyes thinking who would ever buy and believe that.

"_Oh_ _and thanks for letting me use your squirrel king visa card"_

"My what?"

"_Taruto…"_

"…_He know 65 different squirrel languages"_

"I don't know any squirrel language. I don't think they even have one"

"_Oh I get it you want to keep it a secret… how rude"_

"_Taruto…"_

"…_He got raised up by squirrels that found him abandoned in the woods"_

"No I didn't! I am not even born on this planet. Don't you know that?"

"_Ah haa… he is lying…. Uh humm… what more do you have to say?"_

"What are you doing?"

"_Paranoid… feels that he's being observed… a real nutcase"_

Taruto glares and tries to get out from his chair.

"_This will really interest you squirrel dad"_

"I don't have a squirrel dad!"

"_Feels like he has to hide his background because he is embarrassed about it…"_

"grrr…"

"_Taruto…"_

"…_His first word was nut"_

"And yours was psycho!"

"_Not it was actually Heil Taruto the squirrel king!"_

"That's more then one word and you didn't say that."

"_You can ask my mommy about that"_

"_Taruto…"_

"…_He thinks that he is a squirrel"_

"No I am not a squirrel. I am not even a human you know. I wasn't even born on this planet."

"_Taruto…"_

"…_Some times he admires his squirrel butt for hours in the mirror"_

"Who would do that? And I don't have any parts that should be on a squirrel on my body."

"_Taruto…" _

"…_He can't talk more right now he's getting married with a squirrel princess"_

"What! No I am not Purin would kill me. I mean… I am not a squirrel! Who would ever do that?"

"_All rise for the squirrel king!"_

"I am not their king!"

"_Now you know Taruto…"_

"…_The almighty squirrel king who sat on his squirrel princess this whole show"_

"I did what? You're so gonna pay for this! Who made this up anyways, your liar!"

* * *

Well I know that he was a bit OOC in this but it was hard and well I don't knowbut I updated didn't I? Anyways I hope you like despite the fact he's a bit OOC and I will update soon again or at least try I promise.

Reviews are appreciated and loved :)

Oh and no reviews will be answered since I want this to get up so if there was something you wanted to ask me then review in the question again and I take it in the next chapter.


	23. Pai Again

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I have been busy so I haven't been able to update anything please put the spoons down.Here is the update.

**

* * *

Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars… Know Your Stars… **

_Pai…_

…_Lives in a vacuum cleaner shaped like a pumpkin_

No I don't at the moment I live in a spaceship. (Spoiler & A/N: This is before the leave the earth how would I ells get hold of them :p)

_Well I don't know why you have vacuum cleaners shaped like pumpkins on your ship. Where are you from? Pancake land?_

…you would never be able to understand where I am from.

_Ok… you're from the muffin kingdom. Pfff you could just have told me that right away._

_Pai…_

…_Is married to his microwave_

No I am not. I don't even have a microwave.

_Tell me dude. Did she say yes right away? Or did you have to wait on the answer?_

I am not married.

_Awww come on you can tell me._

I repeat my answer, I'm not married.

_Oh I get it. It's just so your fancarrots won't attack you on your way out. I get it._

_Pai…_

…_Has three little calculators_

Actually I have more then three.

_Aw so you have got more kids well congratulation_

They are not my kids.

_So you think she's cheating on you? Too bad… When did you get the last on?_

I got a new one yesterday. I had to since Taruto placed one in tomato juice to impress some girl.

_Hey where is my cigar? It's something a father always gives to his friends_

I am not you're friend.

_Aww but we have history together. Remember when you almost married me in France_.

What! I didn't do that!

_Sure you where drunk and all but you admitted that you loved me._

You're sick

_Yeah I know I have got a cold, can you really hear that?_

I don't mean sick as in sick I mean sick as in…

_Times up!_

What?

_Thank you for visiting us but I think Jimmy needs to go to sleep now_

Who's Jimmy?

_You're son of course._

I don't have a son.

_Jimmy's going to be sad hearing that his dad said so._

I repeat I… don't… have… a son.

_Poor little Jimmy and his broken antenna_

… His what? I thought you said that he was a calculator and they don't have antennas.

_Awww so you do recognise him then. Jimmy's going to be trilled_

I just said that most calculators don't have an antenna. I never said I knew that Jimmy.

_Now you know Pai…_

…_who is going home to his cheating microwave wife and poor Jimmy that will cry himself to sleep._

I don't have a wife or a son!

_That's right you got two. The rest is girls._

Why did I even come here? Who gave you this job a lunatic?

_Hey don't insult your wife._

My wi…? I don't have a wife!

_Bye… _

Come back here I am not done!

* * *

So ehrm… I hope you liked this chapter so much that you wont hunt me down or anything. I wanna live, lol. Well cya guys later! 

**Ninjaofdeath** No I don't. I have heard about the game but I don't play it. But I like that kind of game though…

**Kyotohru ichigokish sasuken…** Thank you ¨bows¨ prepare for new weird things and psycho objects being tossed, lol. I donno maybe I base an idea on whatever I just said or something.

**Psuriko** I will, never give up on the weirdness!

**koiree** thank you

**Ukari-chan** There is a fine line between being a genius or a maniac. But I prefer what you just called me :p thank you and I donno where I get it from. My magic shoebox maybe…

**Super Lucky Tiki Charm** Or with them both O.o Muhahahhahah I can feel the tension in the air, lol. What a super stupid combo… I like it ¨smirks¨ maybe I'll do that.

**Yokie** More like 55 and yay I am back after 150 years now. Be even more proud. And I am not mad but can you give me the site URL or something? You know it takes a lot more to get me upset. Like cutting off my fingers or change my DNA so I will slowly transform into a snake or something.

**K paradox** Thank you I love those kinds of comments but you got to survive to read even more you know.

**Zaffy** yeah I got it from there but thank you so much for saying that my version is better. I think theirs are but it was nice to hear that my weirdness could please someone.

**Kuroichigo** Well late update but here it is and here is a tissue.

**blue angel101** Yeah when its his turn I will.

**Rahkshi Sister** I donno where it comes from but I thank whoever is responsible for my wild imagination, lol, I couldn't have done this without it.


End file.
